habbofandomcom-20200223-history
HabboWiki:Admin Guide
Welcome Congratulations on becoming an admin here at Habbo Wiki! Having administrator powers means you've proven to the commuity that you can be trusted in helping to maintain the wiki. This is Habbo Wiki's Admin Guide. This has been written to help admins get to know their powers more. This is mainly meant for new admins, but old, existing ones are free to use the guide for reference. Inside the Admin Guide, we will be talking about the basic admin tools and teach you how to use them correctly and efficiently. We recommend that you bookmark this page for quick reference. First thing's first! These are done almost automatically by other wiki administrators. In case they haven't happened yet, you should do them yourself! #'Add yourself to the List of Administrators.' This lists all of the admins and bureaucrats on Habbo Wiki. Be sure to link your talk page too and order your name alphabetically. #'Add yourself to MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite page.' This piece of MediaWiki code highlights the names of admins and other staff in pink to easily identify them. Simply place ahref="/wiki/User:USERNAME", (replace USERNAME with yours) under "Sysops and Crats". If you're not confident about editing code, ask another admin to do it. #'Make sure you have a strong password.' The logic behind this is simple: admin tools + unauthorized access = possibility of major damage to the wiki. To change your password, visit this link. To learn how to create a secure password that you can remember, visit this one. Remember to log out at the end of your session if you're using a shared computer. Introducing the 4 new admin tools: Delete, Rollback, Protect, and Block Delete The delete function is one of the most vital yet powerful tools available. Anything from pages to images to article comments can be deleted. Allow yourself to get comfortable with this button Habbo Wiki's deletion policy Habbo Wiki uses a system of nominating articles for deletion using three-letter codes that correspond to the reason. This forms the wiki's deletion policy. You can read more about how it works on the actual page. The deletion policy is strictly general guideline and you, as an admin, are not obligated or required to follow it. You are free to use your best judgement during deletion. Steps to deleting an article IF YOU'RE FOLLOWING THE NOMINATION PROCESS... #Add , where abc stands for the three-letter code, to the top of the article. #In the Comments section, post your own personal reason why you think the article should be deleted. #Allow 1-2 days for other contributors to show their support/opposition. #Reach a consensus by counting the number of votes. If "support deletion" has more votes, delete the article. If "oppose deletion" does, use your best judgement to either delete or keep the article. If keeping, remove the D tag. ACTUALLY DELETING AN ARTICLE #On the artcle, click the down arrow on the "Edit" button and select "Delete". #Choose an appropriate reason from the dropdown menu. #*When deleting a Habbo Retro advertisement, use "Advertisement/spam" and write "retro ad" in the other/additional reason. This prevents anyone snooping the deletion log from seeing the advertised link. #Confirm the deletion by clicking "Delete page". Deleting article comments Article comments can be deleted if they contain: *Spam or gibberish. One-worded or irrelevent comments (e.g. "hi", "nice page") is considered spam. *Foreign languages. English is the wiki's main language and it would take too much time to translate comments. *Profanity/offensive language. In most cases, the comment can be edited to remove these parts. *Advertisements to external sites. *Scam attempts. The process is the same as deleting articles, except you'd use the reasons under "Article comments" in the dropdown menu. Deleting images #Go to the image, click on the down arrow on "Edit", and select "Delete". #Choose the reason and if necessary, type an other/additional reason. #Confirm by clicking "Delete". Rollback Primarily used to fix vandalism, rollback allows you to revert the edits of the last person back to the next one's. Rollback is different from "undo" - undo only reverts the last edit and leaves the article open for more editing; rollback reverts all of the edits from the last person back to the next one down. Steps to revert an edit #Find the edit you want to revert. There are two ways to do this: #*Go directly to the page history. The rollback button will be beside the last edit from the last person. #*Open a diff page (e.g. at the history, click "Compare selected revisions"). A diff page lists all of the changes from one revision to the other and includes text additions and deletions. #Click on "rollback". An automatic edit summary will be used - Reverted edits by x'' (talk | block) to last version by ''y and it will be marked as a minor edit. Protect "Protect" simply means to lock a page from being edited. This is sometimes necessary if an article is frequently vandalized or more prone to vandalism (like controversial topics), is a high-traffic page, to stop an edit war, if it's an official page (HabboWiki: namespace), or simply if the page contains complex code that would alter the wiki's design if edited. Since wikis are meant to be open for editing to everyone, it's best to leave an article unprotected. There are three levels of protection: *'Allow all users' - All users can edit the page, regardless of user rank or whether they've registered an account or not. *'Block new and unregistered users' - New users (those that have created an account within a few days) or unregistered users (aka anonymous IPs) are prevented from editing. In most situations, this is the recommended level. *'Administrators only' - Only admins, bureaucrats, and Wikia Staff can edit. Steps to protect a page #Click on the down arrow on the "Edit" button and select "Protect". #Choose the protection level. #Choose an appropriate time for the page to be protected. It's recommended to protect a page for the least amount of time (in cases like edit wars). #To prevent non-admins from moving the page, check the "Unlock further protect options" box and adjust the Move settings. #Check the "Protect pages included in this page (cascading protection" box to protect images and templates that are on that page as well. This makes it easier to fix vandalism and other problems. #Choose/type the appropriate reason. #Enable protection by clicking "Confirm". To unprotect a page manually, simply click "Unprotect" and input the reason. Block Admins can block users and individual IP addresses from editing Habbo Wiki. They will still be able to access and read articles, but they cannot edit, upload files, add comments, or write new ones. Blocking is an action that should not be abused as it can cause additional problems. Please read HabboWiki:Block to learn more about the process, including acceptable block times and reasons. Steps to block a vandal BEFORE BLOCKING #Identify the type of vandalism. Are they spamming? Removing content? Using profanity and other offensive language? Are they harassing and intimidating other contributors? #Find evidence of vandalism on a diff page. #Write a first warning on their talk page. Always assume good faith as some users may not know that their actions were hurting the wiki. Include the link to the diff page. See the Tips and Tricks section to learn how to write an appropriate message that assumes good faith. #Warn the vandal a second time if vandalism continues. Explain that their actions could result in a block. #If vandalism is still persistent, continue with a block. BLOCKING #Access the Block User page (either directly at or go to their contributions and click "block"). #Set the block duration, following table at HabboWiki:Block#Chart. Remember: you should always block for the minimum amount of time. The purpose of blocks is to discourage problem edits, not drive the entire user away. #Choose the block reason. You should also clarify in the additional reason field. (e.g. "spambot") #If necessary, check the appropriate boxes: #*'Prevent account creation' - prevents them from creating a (new) account. #*'Prevent user from sending e-mail' - prevents them from sending email to other contributors. You should leave this option unchecked to allow them to appeal their block. #*'Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked' - again, leave this option unchecked. However, if they were spamming their user/talk pages as well, you can check this. #*'Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from' - this blocks their last used IP address (commonly known in Habbo as an IP ban). #*'Watch this user's user and talk pages' - allows you to follow their user/talk pages and notifies you when they're edited. #*'Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address' - prevents registered users from editing from this IP (USE ONLY AS A LAST RESORT). #Finally, place a message on their talk page notifying them of their block. Use this template: Template:Block. Tips and tricks *This guide and other policies are meant as a general guideline. You don't have to follow these and you are allowed to use your best judgement to solve a problem. *Allow other contributors to email you (set this in your Preferences). This is useful for communicating privately (e.g. between two admins meant to be confidential). *Certain articles, called "speedies", can bypass the normal deletion process if they contain Habbo Retro/external site advertisements, profanity, scams, or other offensive content. *When communicating with other editors, assume good faith. Format your messages in a "compliment sandwich" - start with something good, then state what they need to improve on, and finally, end with something good. Remember to sign your message. **Example 1 (warning a vandal): Hey there! I'm Immunizations, an admin here at Habbo Wiki. Thanks for your edit to 2010 English Hotel Merge. Unfortunately, I had to revert it because changing content into something that's obviously false is against wiki policies. Here, you changed the year from 2010 to 2030. You can read more about what's allowed at HabboWiki:Policies. Thanks for taking the time to read this! --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 04:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) **Example 2 (warning someone who blanked a page and inserted gibberish): Hi, username. While patrolling recent changes, I noticed that you made an edit to Hobba (diff link). If you were testing out wiki syntax, I'm glad that you're learning. Fortunately, everything on a wiki is reversible, so I removed your test edits. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me anything :)